unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Feather decorations
|details = Sometimes there is a certain attire that is appropriate for rituals. It's probably the same in Europe. This animal is a bird that looks like it is wearing this kind of attire. Go ask the shopkeeper of that good store over there. |step1 = /Beautiful feather accessory/Santo Domingo/Shopkeeper/ That bird has a colourful ornament on is head. It's a feathered ornament, just like what people wear for ceremonies. But no sailor who visit these parts have seen it. I'm getting someone to ask around at the tavern, but I don't know... |step2 = /It could be a lie/Santo Domingo/Barkeep/ A bird with a feathered ornament? ... I'm sorry, I don't have any information. I've asked many seasoned adventurers, but the answer I always get is, "I've never seen it before". Maybe it's a hoax. What, Wayra, why are you upset? |step3 = /That's too much/Santo Domingo/Wayra/ A hoax! That's too much! Adventurers are great people, they go to places nobody else would dare to go, and investigate things nobody has ever seen before, and bring back stories to please us all. They would never tell lies! |step4 = /No proof/Santo Domingo/Barkeep/ ... I know, I know. But it's just that there's too little evidence for me to trust that story. For now, we know that no one on this island has seen it. Perhaps it's on a different island - and for that, perhaps you can go to Jamaica for more information. |step5 = /Semicircular shape/Jamaica/Barkeep/ A bird with a feathered ornament? Is it shaped like a half-circle? ... Well, it does remind me of something. It's not about a bird, but a sailor from Santiago told me that he saw a feathered ornament to wear on the head in a town to the west. Maybe it's related to that bird. |step6 = /Seen in Merida/Santiago/Seafarer/ I think it was in Merida, west of here. I saw a feathered ornament shaped in a half-circle. I don't know if it's styled after the bird you are looking for, but if there really was a bird like that, I would be surprised. |step7 = /Clothing in this region/Merida/Maiden/ Yes, the half-circle feathered ornament is worn by the locals here. I don't know if a similarly-shaped bird exists, but perhaps the town official would know about it. He is the most knowledgeable person about this town, after all. |step8 = /Reason for discovery being so difficult/Merida/City Official/ The bird with the half-circle feathered ornament? I have heard that they live in the outskirts of this town. IT might be hard to find, though. The reason is simple. The ornament is not always visible. It's closed normally, which makes it hard to spot. |step9 = /Skill as an adventurer/Merida/City Official/ I don't know what causes it to show its feathers. But if you can place yourself in that situation, that would prove your skill as an adventurer. Good luck. |stepfinal = Investigation of feather accessory/Southwest Merida/near Pointed Boulder/ The bird with the feathered ornament usually hides it. It would make it difficult to spot. I should go south-west of Merida and start the investigation. |discoXP = 816 |cardXP = 408 |reportXP = 390 |reportfame = 140 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Southwest Merida |seaarea = The Gulf of Mexico }}